A Trapped Spirit
by YoungPhoenix00
Summary: A new home, a trapped door, nightmares and possession? Just what is going on and can Francis stop it before it hurts the one he cares most about? FrUk.
1. A New Home

Hello dear reader and thank you for clicking on this story. I hope you enjoy it~**  
********I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**A Trapped Spirit **

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

_Arthur slowly creaks open his eyes… or… at least he thinks he did… A wall of darkness still surrounded him so it was hard to tell if his eyes were open or not. He tries to walk forward but he finds himself glued to the spot; not even able to lift a finger._

"_Where the bloody hell am I?"_

_Just as that question was asked a face starts to appear, a few mere centimetres from his own. The dark eyes stared into Arthur's forest green eyes. Ever so slowly the face becomes less and less blurred and Arthur could finally begin to make out distinct features. His eyes widened._

"_Y-You are-!"_

"Arthur? It's time to wake up. We are nearly there now"

The Brit woke with a gasp; only to see that it was just Francis. With a sigh he put himself in a sitting position in the passenger seat; adjusting his seat belt slightly. He remained silent for a while so the Frenchman decided to break the quiet atmosphere.

"You're being quiet today… are you ok?"

"Yes… I'm fine" He answered absentmindedly staring out the window while he propped his elbow up and held his chin in his hand.

"D'accord… it's just that you looked troubled in your sleep" Still watching the road Francis pulled a worried expression.

"Oh? I was just dreaming…"

"What about?"

Arthur hesitated before he answered "Nothing important"

"Well… if you say so mon cher" He quickly glanced over to the Englishman. His eyes brows furrowed slightly. _'This is strange. Since our relationship started he's never acted this… this… distant?_ _D'accord, maybe he has but… this seems different' _However his train of thought was interrupted when he saw their _new_ house. That's right, _their new_ house. Not that long ago the couple decided it would be a good idea to relocate; which had NOTHING to do with the fact that Arthur had punched their landlord for trying to flirt with hi. But, apparently, 'the git was asking for it anyway' so it was all fine. Well… in Arthur's opinion it was anyway.

"Arthur! We're here at last!" Francis exclaimed while parking the car in the drive way.

"Yes, I can see the frog"

'_At least he's himself now' _the taller blond noted with a smirk. Completely ignoring the 'frog' comment he unbuckled himself and ran round to Arthur's door and opened it. He did a little bow with one hand behind his back.

"Milady~" He said mischievously as the Brit flushed.

"S-Stop that. I'm not a woman!" He yelled defensively but still taking Francis's gesture and departed the vehicle. Francis just chuckled and followed after him. But before entering they had a good look at the front of the house. It truly was a job very well done; stylish and modern, perfect. The white paint looked as if it was glowing due to the bright light provided from the sun. This house was actually only finished the previous week. They would have moved sooner but when they brought this place it was still under construction.

"You have the keys right?"

Broken out of his trance Francis pulled out the set of keys from his trouser pocket. "Of course mon amour" The door was unlocked with ease. But before Arthur could even take one step Francis scooped him up and carried him inside bridal style.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT!?" He protested but from the surprise he clung to him tightly.

"It's tradition, non?" He said innocently while placing his lover gently down on the floor; also giving him a kiss on the check in the process.

"That's only if were married! When we are married it would be fine to do that, but not now" Arthur huffed, not even realising what he just said.

"Arthur, was that a proposal just now?"

Turning about ten shades of red in a millisecond he shouted back "I- WHA- NO!" Finding Arthur's face adorable Francis laughed and slung an arm around the Brit's shoulders.

"Honhonhon, sorry mon amour, I was just teasing. Anyway, how about we check out the rest of the house hmm?"

The new building actually turned out to be quite reasonable; three bedrooms (one for them to share and two guest rooms), two bathrooms (their room with an ensuite and then just a general one), a nicely spaced kitchen, a cosy but not cramped living room and a medium sized back room which was to be the study. And all the looking through the house Francis felt a sense of unease. Arthur looked comfortable enough so ignored this feeling; after all Arthur was all that mattered. One thing was very odd though, in the kitchen in the corner was a trap door with a massive lock and chains; what was even more curious was that the metal was covered with rust and the wood looked like it was decaying. Francis didn't say anything. It was not that he didn't think it was important, he just… didn't _want _to mention it.

Time moved on and it was getting late so they unpacked their sleeping bags changed into some pyjamas. The moving van wasn't coming till the next day so they had to make do with the floor of the living room, which was carpeted at least, and their two sleeping bags. Francis held Arthur's head to his chest and kissed the top of the messy blond hair.

"Bon nuit, mon petit amour"

Arthur smiled fondly and whispered "Good night Francis. I love you" He blushed deeply at the last part but feel asleep never the less; only to be thrown into another nightmare.

* * *

A/N

Ooooohhhh, creepy. Well, I hope it is anyway. And for those who are reading/following or whatever my other story 'Dream Job' I am still doing it, it's just that I don't really know what to write next and then this idea popped into my head. I'll try to update it Tuesday (11/9/2012) but I can't promise anything just yet. Sorry for any mistakes (feel free to correct me if you do find any) and please do review, I want to know if this is creepy/mysterious/spooky enough. Please tell me how you felt when reading this. If it's not spooky enough i'll try to turn it up a notch.

Translations:  
D'accord = Ok  
Mon cher = My dear  
Mon amour = My love  
Non = No  
Bon nuit, mon petit amour = Good night, my little love


	2. Moving In

Hope you people enjoy the new chapter~  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving In**

_Laughter echoed through the black void._

"_N-No… wait… you can't be-" Arthur is pushed back into a wall with a hand gripped round his throat. He claws desperately at the hand only to feel it begin to tighten. "S-Sto-p i-it" He coughed out. The face smiled darkly and let go of his neck. Arthur fell into a heap on the floor gasping for air. Then his eyes widened in shock as he felt something very cold reach his ankles. Water was now everywhere and was rising at an alarming rate. He quickly stood and reached out to see if there was anything he could cling to. The wall had now disappeared. Arthur continued searching desperately._

_Panic built up in his stomach as the water got to his knees. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks. He was running out of time, the water was now somehow at his waist. Now his chest. Now his neck. And now over his head. He moves his arms in an attempt to swim up. But then he is swept away with the current. He struggles against the force of the tide. _

_The water keeps getting colder and colder and his limbs are beginning to tire out. He keeps swimming, and swimming, and swimming…_

"ARTHUR!"

A pair of green eyes shot open and stared for a moment. The Brit laid still and didn't breathe until he realised that Francis was looking down at him with scarred sapphire eyes. Francis's hands tensed on his shoulders waiting for him to say something.

"Francis, w-what's wrong?" The Frenchman sighed with relief and rested his forehead against Arthur's.

"Y-You were having a nightmare cher. You were thrashing about so much… and you were crying."

"Oh…"

"I was calling your name and shaking you but you didn't wake up" He wrapped his arms around Arthur protectively. The later responded by hugging back. "What were you dreaming about?" He asked carefully in case he hit a nerve.

"I-I don't remember…" Arthur lied; he didn't like to bother other people with his own worries. Especially Francis.

Francis sighed again; if Arthur didn't want to talk about it he wouldn't make him. But he did feel rather disappointed. He had hoped that his little Arthur would be more open to him. They both stayed in their sweet embrace for a while until Arthur broke the silence.

"Uuumm, should we get ready? I mean, isn't the moving van meant to be here today?"

"Oui, oui. You're right." As he stood up he pulled the Englishman along with him. They then went outside to the car to retrieve some fresh clothes and their tooth brushes and paste. Arthur went to change first, and as he did so Francis made a call to the builders.

'_Ring, ring, ring-'_

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

"_Bonjour, this is Francis Bonnefoy"_

"_Ah yes, mister Bonnefoy. What's up? Something wrong with the house?"_

"_Non, non. I was just wondering about that trap door in the kitchen"_

_There was a pause "… trap door?"_

"_Oui, was it already there before you started building? It looks pretty old"_

"_Sorry but what trap door?"_

"_Q-quoi?" _Francis stuttered in disbelief

"_There was no trap door there"_

"_Are you absolutely sure?"_

"_Yes, of course I am"_

"_I-I see…"_

"_Is that all mister Bonnefoy?"_

"_Oui, __au revoir" _Francis hung up and stared at the phone in his hands. Then he turned his gaze towards the kitchen. Just as started to walk to it Arthur came back from the bathroom.

"I'm done; you can use the bathroom now"

"D'accord…" Deciding he would check the door out later he headed for the bathroom.

"Oh, Francis?"

"Oui?" He faced Arthur smiling; he was hoping that the Brit was going to ask to join him. But his hopes got dashed with the next question.

"Were you on the phone just now?"

"Oui I was"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Just the builders"

"The builders? Did you find something wrong?"

"Non, I was… " He struggled to think of an excuse. "… just… asking if they installed the glass bath tub and shower~!" He said with a wink and a cheeky smile. He hoped Arthur would buy that, but he could tell by his scarlet blush that he obviously did.

"P-Pervert! And you could've just seen for yourself that they did! Why did you have them do such a thing by the way!? What are they going to think of us now?"

"Oh mon cher Arthur, you care far too much about others opinions~" He sang as he gave a comforting hug and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, yes. You've said…" He rested his head on Francis's chest.

"Hey, don't let that get you down. How about you join me in the bathroom? I'm sure we have time before the van gets here" The Englishman blushed even more, if that was humanly possible, and started pushing Francis in the direction of the bathroom.

"Of course we don't you idiot! They'll probably be here any minute now, hurry up!"

"Honhonhonhon, I was just joking mon amour. I'll be as quick as I can" He laughed. And, as promised, a little while later Francis reappeared. Arthur was looking out the window so Francis managed to sneak attack him, grabbing his waist and licking his neck.

"Ah! Francis!" He shouted pushing the taller blond away. "What the hell!?"

"I'm sorry mon petit. But it's your own fault for looking so cute when you daydream~ And, let's be honest, you liked it, didn't you?~"

"I- T-That's b-besides the p-point…"

'_HONK HONK'_

"Ah, that would be the van!" The Frenchman made a hasty retreat out the front door.

"Hey, wait! I'm not done ye-" He span round, eyes darting everywhere. _'What the hell was that? I could swear I heard another voice just now'_

"Arthur? Are you coming?"

"Oh, oh yes" He quickly made his way outside.

It took them FOREVER and a half to finally be finished. Francis insisted that the HAD to do everything that same day. Magically they did it in the end though with everything put in their rightful places. They would have been done sooner if it weren't for Francis and his habit to cook meals from scratch. What was wrong with a simple microwave meal! Arthur would never understand. Anyway, both were quite exhausted to say the least.

The couple flopped down onto the double bed with silk sheets. Arthur got settled with his head on Francis's chest with both their hands entwined. Just as they were nodding off Arthur sat up, staring at their bedroom door. Confused Francis immediately did the same.

"What's wrong Arthur?" He draped his arms over Arthur's shoulders.

"… didn't you hear a voice? Coming from down stairs?"

"Non…"

With a nervous laugh Arthur laid back down on the bed. "Oh, just my imagination. Hahaha. Goodnight Francis." He kissed Francis's cheek.

"… bonne nuit, mon petit" _'It must be the stress of the move, things will calm down soon enough'_

* * *

**A/N**

Woah, I think this is the most i've writen before 0.o Lol  
Anyway, please review and tell me what you think so far~ (And you can correct me if there are any mistakes too XD English or French)

**Translations:  
**Cher = Dear  
Oui = Yes  
Bonjour = Hello  
Non = No  
Quoi = What  
Au revoir = Goodbye  
D'accord = Ok  
Mon = My  
Amour = Love  
Petit = Little  
Bonne nuit = Goodnight


	3. Voices and Windows

Thank you to the guest reviewer who corrected my English in the last chapter :)  
******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Voices and Windows **

Francis hummed to himself as he plated up the crêpes, smiling at yet another perfect cooking attempt. He opened the fridge to retrieve the chocolate sauce and with a swish of his hip he closed it again. After drizzling the sauce onto the crêpes he poured out two glasses of fresh orange juice; none of that concentrate rubbish. Then he got a tray and put the breakfast on it. Picking up the tray he gave a quick glance towards the trapped door. He shook his head slightly.

'_I will have to talk to someone ab_out covering that up' Francis noted leaving the kitchen and going in search of Arthur. He popped his head into the living room. Arthur wasn't therein there so he went to look upstairs, but stopped when he saw him in the back garden. The Frenchman smiled warmly when he saw that he had fallen asleep on the bench. Trying not to disturb him too much he quietly tiptoed to him and sat down. Arthur could do with the extra sleep due to his recent nightmares but the food would go cold. He leaned in and kissed the Brit's cheek.

"Arthur? Mon amour, breakfast in ready"

Arthur slowly blinked his eyes open and rubbed the feeling of sleep away.

"Ok" He yawned.

Smiling again Francis cut and scooped a small bit of one of the crêpes with a fork and held it up to Arthur's face.

"Thank you" He went to take the fork but Francis, for some reason, moved it away.

"Uh-uh, I want to feed you mon cher" He purred.

"T-That's ridiculous!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting.

"Honhonhon… oh really~" Francis said mischievously while carefully placing the tray on the ground. Then, with one last playful look at Arthur, he grabbed both of his arms, pulled him onto his lap and put an arm around him as a barrier in one swift motion. Arthur blushed and began to struggle.

"Y-You are such a child!"

"You say that but, who's in who's lap?" He bent down and got the plate, putting it next to him and taking the fork. "Now, say aaahhh~"

"No, I can feed myself you know"

"I do know that but where's the fun in that?" Francis moved the fork closer to Arthur's nose so he could get a good whiff on the chocolate covered crêpe. Francis snickered in success as he saw Arthur sniff the air intently.

"I… fine, only because I might pass out from lack of food though!"

"Of course mon petit. Open your mouth~" The Englishman complied and sighed in pleasure as he tasted the food. "Well, how is it?"

"It's… very… good… thank you…" He mumbled shyly.

"I'm glad you like it" Francis cute another piece off and went to feed himself when Arthur stopped him.

"C-Can I… f-feed you… please?" He asked, not meeting Francis's gaze. Delighted Francis answered,

"Oui! Of course, merci"

They continued eating like this until only a few smears of chocolate was left. Then they drank their juice.

"Thank you for breakfast Francis" Arthur rested his head on Francis's chest while still sipping his drink with both hands on the glass while Francis held his glass with one hand as the other stroked the side of Arthur's hair.

"You're welcome~" He said downing the rest of the orange juice. "Ok, I'll go and put these things back in the kitchen"

"Oh, it's ok. I'll do that, you're the one who got it after all" Arthur swung his legs round a stood from Francis's lap, which was actually quite comfortable he found. "Just hold on a minute, I'll be right back" He said after quickly gathering the glasses and such onto the tray.

"Merci, hurry back now" The Brit nodded and walked up the garden path and into the kitchen. Francis watched his little rump sway slightly as it went. _'Is he doing that on purpose?'_ He smirked to himself as he put his head back on the bench and stared at the sky, the gentle blue, the fluffy clouds and the birds flying with complete freedom…

'_CRASH!'_

Francis sprung from his seat and looked around. _'Where…? The kitchen… Arthur!' _He began running towards the house. "Arthur!? Are you ok?" He got in the kitchen to see bits of broken plate and glass on the floor and Arthur looking startled.

"I… I'm really sorry Francis. I thought I h-heard someone s-speak to me and it… made me jump" He said looking tearful. The taller blond went and hugged Arthur.

"It's perfectly fine mon amour. Are you hurt at all?"

"No… I don't think so…"

"Bon and you said you heard a voice? What did it say?" He asked, looking down at Arthur.

"Um… something like… 'you're so lucky' but it's not just that, it's the way it sounded…" Arthur said while remembering the cold chill he also got at the time.

"Hmm, well no harm done. Have a rest while I tidy things up here, d'accord?" Francis let go of Arthur and got out the dust pan and brush.

"B-But I…"

"Please mon petit lapin. You really could do with the sleep"

"…ok, if you think it's a good idea…" The Englishman walked up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Francis knelt down and started sweeping up the shards. _'Just what could have that been… maybe he's coming down with something' _He thought, getting the last pieces of the glasses and plate. As he threw them away he felt a cool, gentle breeze blow on his hair. He spun round.

"Oh… t-the window is open… honhonhon, look at me, getting riled up for nothing" Reaching up he shut the window and walked into the living room, only to return a second later. Francis stared at the window. "Just when… was that… opened. I could swear it was closed when I ran up to the house"

_.*~Arthur and Francis's bedroom~*._

Arthur rolled over in his troubled sleep.

_The Englishman broke through the water's surface with a splash. He gasped for breath, wiping away the water in his eyes. Another wave appeared and came crashing down on his head. Arthur was yet again swept away to somewhere unknown. He closed his eyes tightly, but when he opened them again he appeared to be on land. He bent down and felt to ground. It felt completely smooth so he still didn't have any clue to where he was._

_Just as Arthur was adjusted to the dark the space around him was lit. Like someone had simply flipped a switch. He looked around for anyone or anything that might be there. It was no use though; there was nothing but the colour white. He whistled to see if there was an echo, which there was; a very faint one though. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. Just what on earth could be there to create an echo? He shrugged his shoulders and gulped. He would just have to find out, wouldn't he?_

_Going off in a random direction he took a step forward._

"_LUCKY! YOU'RE ONE OF THE LUCKY ONES! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS LIFE! LUCKY! DON'T DESERVE! LUCKY! DON'T DESERVE!"_

_Arthur fell to his knees, clutching his head from the loud whispery voice. What does it mean? It doesn't make sense._

_The volume of the voice increased and the Brit held his head tighter. It felt like his brain would explode from the sound alone. It was becoming unbearable and it only seemed to be getting louder and louder._

"_LUCKY! DON'T DESERVE! LUCKY! DON'T DESE-" _

Arthur sat bolt up in bed with a bead of sweat running down his forehead. He was shaking violently as he wrapped the duvet tightly around himself. Putting his head on his knees he breathed deeply. The blonde's heart was racing. He waited for a moment, and then lifted his head.

"DON'T DESERVE!"

Throwing the covers off him he ran out of the room and down stairs. Francis was walking in the hallway to the living room. Noticing the noise behind him he turned round and saw Arthur.

"Ah, mon cher! There yo-" The Englishman bounded towards the Frenchman and flung his arms around him, burying his face. Francis felt cold tears drench his shirt. In a similar fashion to earlier he gently held Arthur in his arms. He stroked the dirt blond hair.

"Ssh, ssh, it's ok mon amour. It's ok, I'm here"

In between gasps Arthur spoke "Francis, I-I heard t-the voice a-again"

* * *

**(A/N)**  
Hoped you all liked the chapter and please do review *sorry for being a little blunt, right now it's past 1 am and I am face desking*

**Translations:  
**Mon amour = My love  
Mon cher = My dear  
Mon petit = My little  
Oui = Yes  
Merci = Thank you  
Bon = Good  
D'accord = Ok  
Mon petit lapin = My little rabbit


	4. Shadows

So sorry it's been like a month since I updated this!  
I really really wanted to update last week but homwork came and punched me hard in the face so wasn't able to do anything  
******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shadows**

**.*~ Time Skip. Early Evening ~*. **

Arthur laid in a peaceful sleep in the Frenchman's arms in the living room on the couch. It had taken a while but Francis managed to calm his tears enough for him to sleep. He ran his fingers through the short blond hair, which he cut himself he was pleased to say. As he stroked Arthur's soft hair he thought about the voice he said he heard. He really wasn't sure what to say about it. Arthur said he's heard this voice at least four times now, and that's really too much for him just to be hearing things, but… what else could it be?

"… Francis…?" Arthur whispered sleepily, waking up from his slumber.

"Ah, you're awake" He kissed Arthur on the cheek. "Are you ok now mon amour?" The Brit blushed from the kiss but moved closer to Francis anyway.

"Yes… I believe so" He said smiling a little and putting a hand on Francis's chest, feeling the gentle heart beat through his shirt. The taller blond put his hand over Arthur's and entwined their fingers together.

"That's good to hear, but that voice… did it say the same thing as before?" Arthur paused for a moment, thinking of just how much he should tell Francis.

"Uum, yes… b-but…" He looked away from Francis. The latter raised an eyebrow and gently brushed aside the bangs from Arthur's beautiful eyes with his free hand.

"But…?"

"I-It also said… t-that I don't deserve…" Francis caressed Arthur's cheek.

"Don't deserve what?"

"… this life…" He buried his face in Francis's chest, feeling tears come to his eyes again.

"Oh Arthur, come here!" He wrapped his strong arms around the smaller man. "You don't think that do you?"

"No, of course not…" Hearing doubt in his voice he placed both his hand on the sides of Arthur's face and brought it closer to his own.

"Arthur, look at me"

The Englishman met Francis's orbs of blue and blushed at how close their faces were. Francis slowly leaned in bit by it and silently asked for permission to continue. Arthur granted him by sliding his eyes shut. The Frenchman closed the distance and kissed him passionately, with Arthur kissing back just as eagerly, moving his lips against Francis's. Arthur wrapped his arms around Francis's neck as he ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth, making Arthur shudder pleasantly. Francis moved his hands from Arthur's face to his hair, running his fingers through it and holding his head in place. Their tongues met in a dance with Francis in the lead. The Brit moaned softly as Francis continued to deepen the kiss; but alas the both of them were running out of breath and they had to pull away. They panted; with their breaths hot on each other's faces.

"T-Thank you Francis… I needed that"

Francis chuckled. "You're welcome, mon petit" Arthur smiled with a blush still dusting his face.

'_SMASH!'_

Arthur flinched and clung to Francis, who also flinched but not as much as Arthur.

"What… what was that?" Arthur whispered.

"Hum… it just sounded like glass… maybe something fell on the floor in the kitchen?" Francis gently moved the two of them into a sitting position and walked into the kitchen. At first he didn't see anything obvious, but then he saw the clear, shiny pieces of glass. He went to clear up the mess when he saw that the box he placed over the trap door to it hid had moved at least two inches! He paused shocked and confused. Hearing Arthur's footsteps coming down the hall he quickly replaced the box and got the dust pan and brush out.

"Well? What happened?" Arthur popped his head round the door frame before entering the room.

"Nothing really, a glass just fell on the floor" Finished with collecting the glass Francis looked at Arthur and smiled. However Arthur did not reply; he stood still a stared at the spot behind Francis with a slightly worried expression. "Arthur?" He glanced behind himself but saw nothing. Returning his gaze towards the Brit he asked "What's wrong cher?"

"Oh, um. Nothing, I just thought I saw… someone behind you."

"…d'accord… well, I'm done clearing this up now. How about an early dinner?"

The short blond nodded. "Sounds good"

"What would you like me to make?"

"Uum… just some chicken would be fine"

Nodding the Frenchman started gathering the ingredients as Arthur slipped away into the study. With all the ingredients accounted for Francis began to cook, as he did so he thought about the smashed glass and the fact that the box had moved. Then he thought about when Arthur walked in. _'He… he said he thought he saw something behind me…Wait a minute… he said __someone__, not something…'_

**.~*The Study*~.**

The Englishman scanned the shelves for something to read. After a couple of minutes he decided upon Shakespeare; you could never go wrong with Shakespeare. He sat in a comfortable chair, flipped open the book and smiled. He's read Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet many, many times before but it still was a brilliant read. Once he found his place he engrossed himself into the page, not stopping until something… _odd _happened. Out of the corner of Arthur's eyes he saw a dark shadow, no more than the size of a crow, fly throw the door and hid behind the bookcase. Arthur jumped out of his seat, dropping the book. His green orbs stared widely and he waited. He waited for any movement, any sound… anything at all. But nothing happened. Slowly he approached the bookcase and peered behind it, craning his neck until he saw the shadow; only getting a glimpse before it leaped over his head. Arthur span around to see a tall shadow with dark eyes that looked straight at him.

"_Hello, Arthur"_ Just as he was about to scream Francis opened the door to the study. The dark shadow jumped out of sight leaving Arthur frozen to the spot.

"Mon amour, dinner is… are you alright?"

Arthur slowly turned his head toward Francis. He whispered "F-Francis…" And with that his whole body suddenly went limp and he fell.

"Arthur!" Francis caught him a mere second before he would have hit the ground. He searched his face for any sign of waking up but found nothing. The taller blond cupped Arthur's cheek. _'What could have happened?! He looks so pale…' _He placed a quick kiss on his forehead before bringing him upstairs to bed. Gently he tucked him in and waited till he next awoke.

* * *

I hoped you all liked the new chapter and I hope the start is fluffy enough for you all :3 Thanks for reading and please do review. Also please correct me if there are any mistakes.

**Translations:  
**Mon amour = My love  
Mon petit = My little  
Cher = Dear  
D'accord = Ok


	5. Visitors

**A/N  
**Sorry for the wait people but I hope you all like the new chapter.  
******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Visitors **

Green eyes slowly opened. "Francis?" It was dark; he squinted but still couldn't see much, hence why he jumped when he saw movement on the chair next to the bed. But he instantly relaxed when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ssh, ssh mon cher. It's me, there's nothing to be scared of" He said calmly as he hugged Arthur, caressing his cheek. Arthur pouted and said,

"I was not scared! You just made me jump" Francis chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Oui, oui mon petit" He moved and sat beside Arthur, turning on a light as he went.

"Hang on, why am I in here? I was in the study, wasn't I…?"

"Quoi? You don't remember…?" Arthur shook his head in response. "Well, oui you were in the study, but when I went in to tell you dinner was nearly ready you looked really scared. Then the said my name and fainted… are you certain you don't remember any of that?"

"Yes" Francis sighed in defeat. Something was obviously making him this scared, and Francis did not like not knowing what it is. "What time is it?" Francis looked over to the clock.

"Half twelve, we should just go to sleep now" Arthur nodded in agreement and settled back into bed but this time with Francis. After their whispers of goodnight's had been said they fell soundly asleep.

**.*~ Time Skip. Morning ~*.**

"Nnng… Francis~" Arthur moaned softly as said Frenchman tenderly sucked on his neck and ran his hands under his shirt. "Nhhh… yo-you perverrrt~" He didn't mean to insult Francis but he was slightly annoyed to be woken up with... _this._ Francis stopped sucking his neck and went to whisper in his ear.

"Honhonhon, you know you like it~ Just listen how loud your moans have gotten, mon amour~" Then he started to lightly nibble on Arthur's ear lobe.

"Fra-Francis~" The taller blonde smirked and sifted his attention on Arthur's trousers. Slowly he ran his hands up Arthur's thighs, undid the belt buckle, unzipped his trousers, lowered his head and-

'_RING, RING!' _

Arthur growled with utter annoyance and anger at his mobile phone. Thinking that now is not the best time to answer it he ignored it and closed his eyes… until he heard Francis speaking into it.

"Bonjour! Who is this?" The Brit tried but failed to wrench the phone from Francis's hands.

'_Hey, it's Alfred! How are you and my brother doing?'_

"Oh bonjour Alfred, sorry but could you call back later, you see i'm trying to make lov-" Arthur finally managed to seize the phone from his boyfriends grasp.

"Hello Alfred! Ignore what the frog's saying. But it would be helpful if you did call baccckkkk~" He switched to a whispery tone. "Fr-Francis, would you stop ttthhhaaattt~"

'_Dude, you know I can hear you right?' _Arthur's blush went from candyfloss to cherry in a split second. _'Anyway, it's just a quick message. Mattie and me are coming to visit; we should be there in about… ten! Bye now and enjoy yourselves! Hahahahaha!'_

"Wait! What?! Alfred-" And just like that Alfred hung up. First Arthur just glared at the phone, but then he chucked it across the room. "He is such a prat!"

"What is it?"

"Apparent Alfred and Matthew are coming to visit… and he said they would be here in ten minutes"

"I see…" He said as he kissed down Arthur's neck.

"Francis! Didn't you hear me?! They will be here very soon, we can't continue now!"

"But Arrtthur~" He whined, trailing his fingers along Arthur's thighs and ever _so_ close to his-

"No! Now move off me and have a cold shower!" He said, actually being able to shove the Frenchman away.

"Alright, alright…" He put his hands up in mock surrender, but then grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him to the bathroom with him. "… but you're joining me~!"

**.~* 30 Minutes Later *~.**

"Where the fuck are they!" Arthur's huffed, scowling out of a window.

Francis sighed and walked up behind Arthur to wrap his arms around his waist. He rested his head on Arthur's shoulder to look out the window with him.

"Calm down cher, they will be here soon, oui?"

"They bloody better be…hang on, is that their car?" He pointed at the vehicle making its way down their driveway.

"Ah, oui, I believe it is"

Arthur nodded and walked to the front door and opened it. The car stopped and two blonds stepped out; one had a short hair style and a cowlick while the other, much like Francis, had longer hair that fell about his shoulders and had a long curl that bounced slightly as he walked. They approached the door and Arthur's glare deepened at the American.

"Yo dude! Been waiting long?" He asked mischievously with a grin.

Just before Arthur exploded with rage Matthew cut in.

"I'm so sorry we're late Arthur, Alfred wanted to stop for burgers on the way. I really did try to stop him…" Matthew apologised profoundly, blushing from embarrassment. It took a moment before Arthur noticed that Matthew had spoken. Once he did he moved his gaze toward the Canadian and relaxed again. Matthew always tried his best to be polite, so he must hate being late. Why couldn't Matthew have been his brother? Alfred was loud, obnoxious and rude; the complete opposite of Matthew. Sure, Alfred did have his good qualities, but… oh well, never mind, he would just have to deal with the cards life dealt him.

Arthur smiled and said reassuringly "Don't worry Matthew; I understand that it's not your fault." At this point Francis snuck up behind Arthur and attack hugged him. Arthur yelped in surprise and blushed. He tried desperately to get out of his clutches but Francis was stronger than him.

"Francis, get your hand off me now! We have guests you idiot" Francis just chuckled.

"It's only Alfred and Matthew mon petit lapin" Arthur blushed even more, if that was humanly possible, and Francis then spoke to the pair stood outside the door, who were smiling and laughing at the display. "I suppose you two better come inside" Alfred and Matthew nodded and followed after Arthur and Francis. The American and the Canadian took their place on the couch next to each other. Francis sat in a chair facing them.

Arthur popped his head round the door frame and asked "Would anyone like a drink?"

Francis was the first to speak, "Coffee please cher"

"Me too please" Matthew said quietly.

"Me three!" Arthur rolled his eyes and went into kitchen to make the drinks. He got out four mugs and put coffee in three of them and put tea in the last one for himself. The kettle silently boiled the water while Arthur waited. He tapped his fingers on the counter impatiently when he saw something. Under one of the boxes was a corner of, what it appeared to be, a door. His brow furrowed as he crouched down to inspect it. The wood felt cold against his hand.

'_That's very odd. Why would it be cold…?' _Just as he went to move the box out of the way he heard the kettle click to signal that it was done boiling. Sighing he made a note to ask Francis about the door later.

* * *

**A/N  
**Was there actually _any _plot in this chapter...? I'm sorry. But now Arthur has seen the trapped door, gasp! Anyway, lol, France and Iggy got cockblocked! XD I hope that part wasn't too sudden and unwanted, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading :)

**Translations:  
**Mon cher = My dear  
Oui = Yes  
Mon petit = My little  
Quoi = What  
Mon petit lapin = My little rabit


End file.
